sons and daughtors
by deanna winchester 67
Summary: Dean, Sam and Castiel meet their future children who in turn help them with a levithian problem


Supernatural Daughtors and sons

By Shannon and Paul Barrett

prologue

THE YEAR 2032

A twenty year old named deanna is arguing with her father and uncles

Deanna

Dammit dad I know the risks of this time travel jump but you and both uncles need the help in the past and not to mention that the last levithian time jumped to the year 2013.

Older Dean

I can't believe that I am going to let you do this Deanna.

Deanna

Oh come on you know these risks and we don't have much time If metatron gets ahold of mom and baby me besides you can not go remember the space time continum rules .

Older Dean

Yea ok I remember…but I don't have to like this …..please be careful Deanna.

Deanna

Oh by the way excuse the punch that your past self is gonna get when you make a pass at me.

Deanna smiles as she steps thrugh a white portal that her mother and uncle have created and she steps in to the year 2013 as two brothers named Dean and Sam Winchester step out of their motel room Deanna faints in front of them. Sam crouches down to see if the young lady is hurt.

Sam Winchester

Dean she might be in trouble I smell sulfur on her

Dean Winchester

Son of a bitch….sam get the emf reader out and I'll carry her to the impalla

Dean crouches down and picks Deanna up and Sam scans the area with the emf reader and it is literlly going crazy.

Sam Winchester

Dean we have to protect her the emf is going crazy something is defiantly after her.

Dean Winchester

Crap …. When she wakes up we are going to have to ask her a few questions sam like who the hell is chasing her and why.

Dean lays Deanna down in the backseat of the impalla and Sam sees a green duffel bag that was near Deanna.

Sam Winchester

Dean this duffel bag might hold some clues on who she is and why shes running.

Dean Winchester

Allright put in the back next to her so she will have something familier near her when she wakes up Sam.

Sam puts the duffel bag on the floor next to Deanna and as they are pulling out of the motel parking lot Deanna awakes

Deanna

Son of a bitch ….I friggen hate it when I black out from time traveling…

Deanna sees that she is in a backseat of a car and two young men are staring at her.

Deanna

Oh crap …..Um did I faint or something?

Sam Winchester

Well yes you did …Uh my name is Sam and this is my brother Dean.

Deanna

As in Winchester…..?

Sam and Dean nod their heads yes and Deanna breathes a sigh of relief.

Deanna

Oh thank God im in the right time era … my name is Deanna.

Deanna extends her hand and Sam takes her hand and shakes it and he sees a vision of his and Deans future where Deanna is talking to the both of them…Sam gasps

Sam Winchester

What the hell was that Deanna?

Deanna

That was part of my travel thrugh time backwards to here.

Dean Winchester

So what the hell do you mean by the right time era Deanna?

Deanna

So you guys believe in time travel?

Sam Winchester

Well yes we do infact we have been to our past a couple of times….why?

Deanna

All right that's good to know…. Please don't be shocked at what im about to tell you but I am from the year 2033.

Dean Winchester

Awsome so who or what was chasing you thru time to end up here?

Deanna

Actually im chasing a lone female levithian …the last of her kind anyway.

Dean Winchester

Deanna arent you a little young to hunt something like a levithian sweetheart.

Deanna glares at Dean and says .

Deanna

You've got to be kidding right …my dad and uncles have asked this same question thousands of times and my answer is still nope im twenty years old and I can take care of my self. And don't call me sweetheart.

Dean Winchester

no offense but you did faint at our feet sweetheart…

Deanna glares at Dean and says.

Deanna

The last guy that called me sweetheart had to sit on ice for a week ….would you like that to happen to you ?

Dean Winchester

Uh no…..Sorry about that Deanna.

Sam laughs at Deans reaction to Deannas threat

Deanna

No offense taken is there any where that I can rest up before I track this female levithian down.

Sam Winchester

Yea you can rest at our place it's a fourtress for the two of us .We both will help you track this levithian down Deanna.

Deanna

Ok but we do this my way since I know how she hunts .

They arrive at the underground bunker. Deanna looks around impressed.

Deanna

Awsome place you got here.

Deanna sets her green duffel bag down on a table and takes off her brown ankle length coat and both Dean and Sam gasp at seeing golden angel wings. Deanna looks at them over her sholder and says

Deanna

Yes they are real and you can touch them….Im half angel and half human . That's why I wear the ankle length coat so I don't freak anyone out when I time travel.

Dean Winchester

Go rest Deanna and after your rested we can talk about hunting this female levithian down and since theres only two bedrooms that are useable you can choose which one to rest in.

Deanna

Is there a shower in either room I need to clean the brimstone smell off of me?

Sam Winchester

What's brimstone Deanna?

Deanna

It's the pure form of sulfur why Sam?

Sam Winchester

That's how we identify demons…..Deanna now go rest Dean and I will be here when you wake up.

Deanna grabs two towles and her toiletry kit out of her duffel bag and heads tward the back to where Sam has pointed out.

Dean Winchester

Sam why do you think her parents let her hunt a levithian alone and in a different time era?

Sam Winchester

Dean her parents probably cant go back in time like her so we gotta help her .

Dean Winchester

Dammit Sam we really don't have all the facts about her and I hate saying this but go thrugh her duffel bag Sam.

Sam unzips Deannas duffel bag and he takes out several odd looking glass devices and several weapons.

Dean Winchester

The kid knows her weapons but what the hell are the glass devices Sam?

Sam Winchester

I don't know Dean we will have to ask Deanna when she wakes up. Hey did you find a licence or address that I can trace to see if she is not lying about the future?

Dean Winchester

Not a single thing Sam.

Suddenly one of the glass devices light up and a text message shows up from Deannas father. Dean reads it out loud

Dean Winchester

The message is from Deannas father Sam it says be careful Deanna …your mother and I sense evil coming your way….. This must be her phone Sam.

Sam Winchester

That's good to know Dean so what do we tell Deanna when she sees the text message.

Suddenly loud harp music fills the bunker and Dean cringes

Dean Winchester

What the hell kind of music is that

Sam Winchester

It must be Deannas music Dean its harp music so far she must have a mp3 player with her and she probably hooked it up to your stereo system.

The harp music ends and then an AC/DC song starts and half way thrugh the song it stops and Sam and Dean hear Deanna scream . They grab their guns and run tward the back and in to deans room. Dean and Sam see that Deanna is in a corner facing a very confused Castiel she has only a towel on her body. Deanna sees Dean and Sam.

Deanna

Hey Dean ,Sam do either of you know this asshat?

Dean Winchester

Yea hes our friend Castiel…. Cas come on lets let Deanna get dressed and she can join us out in the library area.

When they are out in the library area Dean turns to castiel and says

Dean Winchester

What the hell cas you just cant pop in to a chicks room and scare her like that.

Castiel

I thought you were in your room … Dean. …and I found out that Anna is pregnant in her human body.

Sam Winchester

Obviously dean was not in his room cas.

Castiel

Who is this girl then Sam?.

Deanna joins Sam,Dean and Cas she is dressed in black leather pants and a black leather halter top and she is wearing her ankle length leather coat . She hears the last of the question that Castiel has asked the Winchesters and she cringes at the thought that she may have to tell Dean and Sam the truth about her being here.

Dean Winchester

Don't you mean annas vessel cas….Annas vessel is pregnant….I thought angels cant get pregnant.

Castiel

They can not but when we are in a vessel it can be possible….The girl that I frightened looks a lot like Anna so that is why I appeared to her.

Deanna

My name is Deanna and I am not from this time era….who wants to know where Anna is and why.

Castiel

Metatron in heaven wish to know where she is so he can relieve Anna of this child and train the child for Michaels vessel since it is half human.

Dean Winchester

If Anna is here in her human vessel …we cant let those doush bags harm her or her baby.

Sam Winchester

Dean how do we find her if Cas and the other angels are having a hard time finding her?

Dean Winchester

I don't know Sam…Deanna could you help us since you know whats going to happen next.

Deanna

Well yes and no Dean …..I know where Anna is but I refuse to tell you and sam while Castiel is here .

Dean Winchester

Could you take one of us to her with out reveling where she is Deanna.

Deanna

I can only take you Dean because this is how the time line sorry to say that when we go metatron will not be able to track us because of my disappearing powers

Dean Winchester

Ok then let me get ready im not used to traveling by Angel.

Dean gets a few things and then Deanna puts her hand on Deans shoulder and then they both dissapear and reappear in bobbys old cabin. Dean sees Anna on the couch and she is breathing very heavely

Dean Winchester

Anna are you allright?

Anna

Dean what are you doing here …did anyone follow you?

Dean Winchester

Someone upstairs wants your baby Anna and Im here to protect the both of you and no noone has followed us.

Anna

Whos the young Angel with you Dean?

Deanna comes over to stand next to Dean and says.

Deanna Winchester

Hi mom.

Dean really looks confused and Deanna explains.

Deanna Winchester

This isn't the only thing I came back for Dean that female levithian is still out there …. This is more important right now because if metatron finds Anna and baby me my time line is not gonna be the same when I return. We are gonna have to help Anna deliver baby me and protect both of them.

I will put several protection spells around and you need to get some first aid supplys so you can deliver baby me.

Dean goes and gets the supplys that they are gonna need and Deanna checks Anna to see how far the contractions are after she has strengthend the old angel and demon protection spells around the cabin.

Deanna Winchester

Dean have you ever delivered a baby before?

Dean Winchester

How hard can delivering a baby be Deanna?

Deanna Winchester

Ill give you some help dean here take my hand and you will have the knowledge of how to deliver a baby.

Dean takes Deannas hand and several immages go thrugh Deans mind and then he knows how to deliver a baby.

Dean Winchester

Holy crap is that how I have to deliver baby you Deanna?

Deanna nods her head and then Dean helps Anna deliver baby Deanna and when baby Deanna is in Deans arms he asks Anna.

Dean Winchester

Ok Anna who is deannas Father?

Dean suddenly has a vision of him and Anna doing it in the back seat of his impalla.

Dean Winchester

Holy crap …..Im a dad….do I ever get to see you grow up Deanna ?

Deanna shakes her head no and says.

Deanna Winchester

Sorry but no mom gives me to a good foster mom because mom runs to keep metatron and the other angels from finding me.

Dean Winchester

Is this true Anna?

Dean looks at Anna and his baby girl in her arms and Anna looks at Dean and nods her head yes.

Dean Winchester

Son of a bitch so when do I get to know my daughtor?

Deanna Winchester

When you and Uncle Sam put the world back in order and save the human race. My foster mom will contact you when you have done this.

Dean Winchester

Well do I at least know this foster mom Deanna?

Deanna Winchester

Well you will find that out when she calls you when I turn eighteen and I show up at the bunker.

Deanna sences that Metatron is getting closer..

Deanna Winchester

Mom here take some of my power and go.

A white light surrounds Anna and baby Deanna and then they disappear.

Deanna Winchester

Are you ready to fight metatron dad.

Dean Winchester

Hell yea no one messes with my faimly while im breathing.

Metatron

Hello Dean wheres Anna and her child.

Dean Winchester

Oh like im gonna tell you where she is .

Deanna has drawn her own angel blade and steps up next to Dean and says

Deanna Winchester

No one will ever find anna or the child metatron.

Metatron

Where did you get the angel blade abomination.

Deanna Winchester

I got it for my 16th birthday and started training to kill you for what you have done to my parents and uncles.

metatron

Who are your parents then?

Deanna Winchester

That's for you to find out when I decide to tell you but perhaps you can help me track my levithian down that I was hunting in your time line.

metatron

Wait a minute theres a levithian still out I thought when Dean and Castiel killed the levithian called dick roman every levithian went to purgatory. Who are you ?

Deanna Winchester

Dude im from the year 2033 and this levithian has been out since cas let them out accidently a few years is a very slippery one she has been evading all hunters and angels to be exact not for long though that bitch time jumps again and I will know the when and where.

metatron nods and disappears .

Dean Winchester

We gotta get back to Sam and Cas …..Deanna.

Deanna Winchester

Ok ..but when we get back to Sam and Cas don't say anything about me being your daughtor dad.

Dean nods and then they reappear in the bunker where Sam and Cas are waiting.

Sam Winchester

What the hell Dean . Where did Deanna take you?

Dean Winchester

We went and saved Anna and her child Sam.

Castiel looks at Dean and Deanna and says.

Castiel

You both are lying.

Dean looks at Deanna and she nods her head before she puts her right hand on castiels shoulder and he is healed with in a white light. Castiel comes out of the spell that the angel tablet still had on him then Deanna slaps Castiel hard.

Castiel

What happened ….Dean ….Sam….Where am I …Why did you slap me Deanna?

DeannaWinchester

The reason why I slapped you Castiel is this …take my hand and you will see why I had to slap you.

Castiel slowly puts his hand in Deannas hand and he sees himself beating Dean because of the orders that Naomi had given him.

Deanna Winchester

That is only one reason why I slapped you uncle Cas.

Castiel

What do you mean by me being your uncle Deanna?

Deanna Winchester

My mom is also an arc angel uncle cas plus the other reason why I slapped you is because you called me an abomition uncle cas.

Castiel

Im sorry for saying that Deanna but who is your dad?

Deanna Winchester

Well who here has slept with a female arc angel uncle Cas.

Castiel

The only human that has is Dean….oh my…

Dean Winchester

Deanna you got the old cas back awesome. Hey I'm going on a supply run you need anything?

Sam shakes his head no so Dean turns tward Deanna and she says.

Deanna Winchester

Yea I could use a few things do you mind if I tag along Dean?

Dean Winchester

No I don't mind Deanna while we drive to get the supplys we can brainstorm on how to kill this female levithian.

Deanna Winchester

Awsome I have a few things I wanted to run by you anyway.

Dean Winchester

Sammy you good?

Sam Winchester

Yea im good Dean.

Dean and Deanna go out towhere the impalla is and they get in. Deanna touches the celling of the car and the impalla glows a golden glow for a few seconds.

Dean Winchester

What did you do to my baby?

Deanna Winchester

She is now angel / deamon proof neither can hear you plan any thing ever again even if cas is with you metatron wont be able to get to uncle cas's sub conchus.

Dean Winchester

So noone can mess with my baby now.

Deanna nods her head yes and they drive off to a local gas station/ convient store and while Dean is gasing up the impalla Deanna walks inside and looks at the food and drinks. She sees several mini pies and she grabs a few because she knows how Dean is with pie. She pays for her purches and walks out to the impala.

Both dean and Deanna get in the impalla and Deanna phone rings with the tune of Im too sexy for my shirt and Deanna answers it .she has it on speaker.

Deanna Winchester

Hi carson whats up buddy?

Carson

Hey D is your dad with you?

Deanna Winchester

Ok what did you do now Car…and I'm on an assiment so that question is a yes and he is the younger version that I'm with.

Dean looks at Deanna and almost asks a question ….Deanna holds her hand up before he asks

And carson explains.

Carson

Well I kinda borrowed your dads car.

Deanna Winchester

Carson are you out of your friken mind my dad is gonna kill you if you dammage his baby.

Carson

Don't worry so much D ,I know the routine I'll wash and wax her when I return her.

Deanna Winchester

Yea if dad doesn't catch you first Car . Dad will put you on night duty and he will have you do all the research and the grave digging….. I gotta go Carson so I'll see you when I get back.

Deanna hangs up before she can say anything to Dean her phone rings again the tune is now eye of the Deannas dad. Deanna answers the phone laughing. She has it on speaker phone.

Deanna Winchester

Yes dad carson will be back with your baby don't go to hard on him please . We all need his hacking skills.

Older Dean Winchester

Cant I scare carson a little Deanna ?

Deanna Winchester

No dad we need carson as much as we need Kevin . Can we use the hologram please dad I need to talk to you face to face.

Older Dean groans but pops up in hologram form.

Older Dean Winchester

You know this is so breaking the space time rule Deanna.

Older Dean is walking back and fourth and its making Deanna car sick.

Deanna Winchester

Um dad you might wanna stop pacing because if you don't the younger you aint gonna like what happens next .

Dean pulls the impalla over and Deanna gets out and goes to the back of the impalla and leans on the back of the car with her phone . Dean gets out and joins Deanna at the back of the impalla and he hands her a bottle of water.

Deanna Winchester

Thanks…hologram to full size .

The hologram of older Dean goes to life size and older Dean starts pacing again.

Deanna Winchester

All right whats the female levithian doing now dad?

Older Dean Winchester

She is about to time jump again Deanna ….oh by the way you might wanna be on the look out your cousins time jumped to where you are.

Deanna Winchester

Son of a bitch Dad…..you know what happens when the ijits do this to me.

Older Dean Winchester

Yea I do but so does meg and Ruby when you send their sons back to them with a spell to track them on their shoulder.

Deanna Winchester

Yea but the spell stays this time dad.

Younger Dean Winchester turns tward Deanna and says.

Dean Winchester

Sam marries the demon Ruby what the hell.

Deanna Winchester

Lets get back to the bunker and hopefully my little cousins will show up there.

They get back in the impalla and go to the bunker when they walk in to the interior of the place Deanna suddenly hisses. Everyone smells sulfur Deanna reaches in to thin air and pulls out a twelve year old boy.

Deanna Winchester

Dammit Bobby Dean how many times do I have to tell you not to follow me you know the rules…..oh son of a bitch please tell me the other cousins didn't follow you also.

Bobby Dean

Oh come on Deanna the three of us wanted to see how our dads lived before there was peace.

Deanna Winchester

The three of you are gonna be grounded for life for this. Hopefully your dad and uncle cas will call.

Deanna pulls out two more twelve year old boys out of thin air.

John Samual

Man Deanna what gives all we wanted to see how our dads were like before the peace started.

Deanna Winchester

Oh all right but I'm sending you three back after…..

Suddenly Deannas phone rings and it is future sam and future cas.

Deanna Winchester

Hi uncle cas and uncle sam yes the boys made it safely and they will be sent back to you .

Future Sam Winchester

Dammit Bobby dean and John samual how many times have I told you not to follow your cousin Deanna to the past.

Future Castiel

Yes you also Michael Raphael

Michael Raphael

But dad we …

Deanna Winchester

You three are going home now so I can finish my mission and maybe I will take the tracking tattoo off when I decide that you three deserve to have it off… Uncle Sam….Uncle Cas tell Aunt Ruby and Aunt Meg that they will be able to track their sons with my spell on them . They wont be able to follow me any more.

Future Sam and future Castiel both nod and then step off the holo platform and then only future Dean is left.

Future Dean Winchester

So have Bathazar and Gaberiel shown up yet Deanna

Deanna Winchester

Nope not yet but when they do they are gonna help us defeat this female levithian. You know its funny that they havent shown up since I first arrived since they can track my angel powers . I will call you later Dean when I awake from sending these ijits back to you.

Future Dean laughs and ends the phone call. Deanna then turns tward her cousins and says.

Deanna Winchester

Ok boys you all may see your fathers but rember they will not remember you untill you are born in their future . You all may ask a few questions.


End file.
